Rest and Relaxation
by Supernatural Satisfaction
Summary: Sam and Dean are finally on the vacation that was promised by Dean a month ago. The only problems are Sam promised something and they don't know how long the Vacation will last. WARNING W!NCEST, and lost of porn watching lemony goodness ;
1. Chapter 1

**So as you have all probably noticed I deleted Take me Away because I hated it, it wasn't working for my mojo and I realized that I missed my good ol' fluffy sexy wincest so I decided to start a new story while writing more of Anywhere :) anyway enjoy :) not surprisingly this is the relaxation that Dean promised, and maybe a case...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL that is the brilliant and masterful Eric Kripke's creation and I worship him for it! LONG LIVE KRIPKE! unless I inherit Supernatural in which case DIE KRIPKE DIE!**

**WARNING: WINCEST! Gay love and the such :) Ooooo and abuse of a donut T.T It's okay Donut I'll save you!**

Rest and Relaxation

Sam groaned as he rolled over reaching for Dean. "Dean" He whined as he touched the cold sheets. "Dean?" He sat up and looked around the room, scowling as he realized Dean was gone. Of course it was too hard for Dean to leave a note or wake him up. Sam stood up and stretched running his fingers through his hair as he made positive that Dean hadn't left a note. With a resigned sigh he gathered clean clothes and stepped into the bathroom.

The water was scalding as it splashed over his shoulders. His thoughts wandered to his missing lover. Him and Dean had been in a relationship for a month and this was the first moment he had woken up alone. He was always used to having his brother pressed against him the warm weight of his arm draped over his waist. He was slightly worried that Dean might have realized how fucked up it all was and left him behind. He can still remember sitting on the swing in the rain crying because Dean had asked him to be his valentine and how Castiel had ratted him out for loving Dean as more than a brother-he had to remember to thank Cas again.

**XoXoX**

Dean opened the door to the room two tall cups of coffee in one hand and a bag of donuts in the other. He sighed as the sound of running water reached his ears. He knew Sam was going to be pissed that he didn't leave a note but honestly it slipped his mind and besides they were on the vacation he had promised a month ago. He set the coffee and donuts on the bedside table as he made his way to the bathroom.

Sam stepped out of the shower and looked towards the open door. "Where did you go?" He asked Dean as he grabbed the towel and began to dry his hair. He smiled as Dean's jaw refused to work, he knew what the sight of him naked did to Dean but it was still funny to actually witness Dean's brain screech to a halt.

"Uh," Was Dean's intelligent answer. He shook his head trying to clear all the dirty thoughts from his mind. "Breakfast" he muttered as he stepped into the bathroom. "But that tastes a lot better than donuts and coffee." He smirked as he looked down at Sam's member.

"Pig" Sam said affectionately as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's lips before pushing him out of the bathroom and shutting the door. He changed as quickly as possible, his hair brushed away from his face. He peeked out into the room smiling at Dean.

"Get out here and drink your Latte-Frappe-whatever, Samantha" Dean drawled as he held out the drink. He smiled as Sam glared at him before stepping out of the bathroom and taking the drink. He pulled Sam into his lap despite the younger, taller, and possibly stronger man's protests. "Stop complaining." He grumbled as he took a drink of his black coffee.

"Let me go Dean" Sam whined as he tried to pull away from his brother and stand up. "I would like to drink my coffee without having your dick pressed against my ass." He scowled at his brother as he squirmed.

"Not really helping Sam." Dean ground out as he willed away his growing erection. He pushed his brother away in favour of being erection-free. "There, now sit down and shut your pie hole." He muttered as he tossed Sam the bag of Donuts. He smirked when Sam stuck his tongue out. "You can put your tongue to better use." He waggled his brows and winked.

"Oh really, how can I put it to use?" Sam smiled as he pulled a long john donut out of the bag. He looked at the long chocolate covered, cream filled piece of dough, lapping at the little bit of cream that came out as he squeezed the donut.

"Well you could lick the cream out of my long john." Dean smiled lecherously as Sam teased the cream filled donut with his tongue. Sam rolled his eyes and took a big bite out of the donut, Dean could be a pig some days. Dean smirked "Don't act like you don't like it when I tease you."

"Not when you ruin food for me," Sam playfully glared at Dean taking another bite of the donut and making sure to rip it. "So choose your words carefully Dean." He chuckled as he sucked the last of the cream filling out of the donut before eating the last of it. He smiled at Dean around the mouthful of donut.

"You know what. you're evil Sam, I don't think I love you anymore, better yet, I'm leaving" Dean teased as he stood up and made it look like he was going to grab his bag. He frowned at the hurt look on Sam's face and the tears that beaded in the big brown eyes that belonged to his soul mate. "Oh, Sammy I was just joking dude." He murmured as he went to sit beside Sam. He pulled Sam against him and carded his fingers through Sam's long brown locks. He knew he had screwed up. Dean leaving was one of Sam's biggest fears even more than Dean dying because if Dean died it wouldn't be by choice, but leaving, leaving was something you chose to do. "I love you Sammy, you know I do." He muttered as he looked at Sam.

"Why would you say that Dea..." Sam whimpered as he buried his face in Dean's neck. He felt better with Dean's arms around him but it still hurt for Dean to even joke about that. He clung to Dean's shirt his knuckles white with the strain. He looked at Dean briefly before hiding his face again. It wasn't fair that he was so dependent on his brother but he couldn't lose Dean he was the only family Sam had and he was the other half of Sam's battered, blood-stained soul. "Promise me Dean, promise you will never leave me.."

"I promise you I will never leave Sammy" Dean muttered as he held Sam close. He knew it was silly for a grown man that has lost his girlfriend, father and his brother-more than once- to cling to his brother like he would get up and leave, when he's always come back for him. He looked at Sam forcing him to look at him. "I love you Sam, I couldn't live without you, ever." He searched the brown eyes he loved so dearly for any doubt or disbelief. He mentally sighed in relief as Sam pressed a light kiss to his lip.

Sam smiled timidly as he broke the kiss. "You ever joke about that again, I'll chop your dick off" He said seriously holding back a smile as Dean's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Now can we go get real food, I'm sick of Donuts"

"No, I paid 5 dollars for the Coffee, and 3 for the Donuts" Dean smirked as he took a drink of his coffee. He scowled as Sam dumped the donuts onto the floor. "I'll make you eat 'em anyway Sam" He threatened as he moved to pick up the donuts.

Sam pulled Dean back onto the bed beside him and started to dig through his pockets. He chuckled as Dean squirmed and batted his hands away. "Too bad Dean, I want fruit not fried dough." He smiled in triumph as he got the keys to the Impala and Dean's wallet away from him. "If you don't want to come you don't have to but I have your money and I could use a new computer since once again was frozen on the screen."

"I was cancelling my membership!" Dean said defensively. He sighed as Sam gave him a yea-and-I'm-Santa-Claus look. "Okay, I was watching one last video and then cancelling." He muttered as he looked away. That was a lie he had no plans on cancelling it.

"I don't care that you watch porn Dean, I just care that it wrecks my computer when it freezes on it" Sam chuckles lightly, it was true he didn't care. Dean was screwing him not the busty Asian beauty of the day, so what did it matter that he jacked off to them it always turned into Sam anyway. "So, here's the deal, you come with me for some good food, and I'll watch porn with you." He smiles as Dean looks at him in Disbelief.

"Really, you'll watch porn with me." Dean stared at Sam skeptically, his brow raised in question. Sam nodded lightly silently chuckling at the look of hope on Dean's face. "It's a deal." Dean smiled brightly at Sam as he took his wallet and keys back. He pushed off of the bed and walked to the door. "Hurry it up Sammy, I have a porn filled day planned and your food is only going to delay the fun." He smiled as he opened the door and walked out of the room.

"Great what did I get myself into" Sam grumbled as he stood up and walked out the door making sure it was locked before heading to the Impala.

**Bwahahaha why would Sam make such a deal there is only so much porn a person can watch before wanting to blow their brains out. Oh well maybe Cas will save the day XD we shall just have to wait and see :P**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction.**

** P.S. IT TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO WRITE THIS D: teeheehee the thought of Sam watching porn with Dean is entertaining XD**


	2. Hot and Bothered

**So school starts in T-minus 11 hours 47 minutes and 32 seconds, and I am wiiide awake :) still. You know who's insanely gorgeous- Henry Fitzroy from Blood Ties, Jack Carter from Eureka and Nathan Stark from Eureka. I did not add Sam, Dean and Cas because well they are obvious :) I love Blood Ties it's sooo amazing and Henry is soooo charming, witty and SO gorgeous... mmmmm okay Enough Vampire, Town Sheriff, Genius Scientist love :) ooooo and I have a new Chapter of Anywhere up, it's going good. **

** Hot and bothered **

Dean glared at Sam. "Hurry up Sam," He whined they had been sitting in the diner for _three_ hours because Sam couldn't decide what he wanted and then he gave them a billion directions on how to cook his eggs. "You are seriously cutting into my plans." He sighed in relief when Sam finally set his fork down and pushed his spotlessly empty plate away. He smiled up at the waitress as she walked over.

"Did you enjoy your meal, sir?" She asked Sam barely containing the nervousness in her tone, all of Sam's directions and indecisiveness had almost made her burst into tears when she got it wrong the first time. She beamed when Sam nodded. "Is there anything else I can get you, we have fresh pie." She looked from Dean to Sam and back again.

"No we'll just take the check, " Dean smiled brightly up at her, pie was tempting but honestly the chance to watch porn with Sam was more important. He almost laughed at the look of terror on Sam's face when he denied the pie. "Actually we'll take one of each type to go." He smiled up at her deciding that pie and whipped cream could be used for many things.

"Coming right up." The waitress smiled as she walked away. Dean smiled over at Sam slowly making his way around to Sam's side of the booth. Sam looked at Dean in curiosity, the slightest bit of fear gleaming in his hazel eyes. He jumped when Dean's hand rested on his thigh. The feather light touch of Dean's lips on his ear making him achingly hard.

"Sammy," Dean whispered before flicking his tongue against the shell of Sam's ear. He smirked as Sam shivered. "You wanna know what I'm going to do to you when you're all hot and bothered." He chuckled his voice deep and smooth as silk. He slid his hand slowly up Sam's leg as Sam nodded. "First I'm going to slide my hand up your thigh," He smiled when Sam shifted slightly. "Then I'm going trail my fingers up your zipper." He did as he said the slide of his blunt nails over the teeth of the zipper causing delicious vibrations to run through Sam's cock. "When I reach your zipper I'm going to pull it down tooth by tooth, before slipping my fingers into your jeans and slide them over your rock har-" He smiled and pulled away when the Waitress returned carrying three containers.

"Your pie, and the check" She murmured as she set the pie on the table before setting a slip of paper on top. She smiled before turning away. "Have a good day boys." She said over her shoulder. Sam looked over at Dean his face flushed crimson, sighing in exasperation as Dean moved back to his side of the booth and stood up.

"Lets go Sam." Dean smiled at his brother before setting money on the table and grabbing the pie. He chuckled as Sam motioned to give him a minute. "Well, well little brother did I get you all hot and bothered?" He whispered as he leaned forward, his lips teasingly close to Sam's. He pulled back when Sam leaned forward to close the distance between their lips. "Ah ah, Sammy that waits for when I can get you naked."

Sam frowned. "Fine, lets go then" He sighed as he stood up, he felt cheated being denied a kiss. He followed Dean out to the Impala realizing how tempting it was to just jump Dean then and there. He opened the door to the Impala and climbed in glancing at Dean.

**~Woooaaah Time Skip!~**

Dean sat on the bed beside Sam his back pressed against the headboard. "What first Sammy, some good ol' girl on girl?" He asked as he placed Sam's laptop on his lap the internet explorer open to a free porn site. He looked over at Sam and noted the doubtful look in his eyes. "fine, how about girl/guy?" He frowned as Sam made a face. "So that leaves dude on dude." He rolled his eyes as Sam smiled. "Seriously dude, live a little." He muttered as he manoeuvred the cursor to the gay porn category. He clicked the first video he saw and was greeted with the sight of a really, really hot guy getting a rather vigorous blow job from an even hotter one. Dean bit his bottom lip as Sam leaned towards him his lips inches from Dean's ear. The whoosh of hot breath against his ear when Sam went to talk drove him insane.

"Dean," Sam crooned as he placed his hand on Dean's inner thigh, he had been hard since the goddamn diner. "Dean." He moaned out as his hand travelled up to the apparent bulge in Dean's denim jeans. He smirked as Dean let out a breathy groan.

"Goddamn it Sam, whatcha tryin' to do make me cum in my pants?" He growled as Sam trailed a finger along the zipper of Dean's pants. Whenever Sam acted like-well like a slut it drove Dean crazy and right now Sam was causing Dean's brain to reset and switch to the carnal desire to fuck anything that moved, especially Sam. He moaned when Sam tugged his zipper down.

The sound of butterfly wings filled the room. "Sam, Dean." Castiel said as he looked from one brother to the other oblivious to the sexual tension, you could quite honestly strangle someone with it at that moment. He paused briefly noting that Sam had his fingers on Dean's crotch. "I need your help." He hoped that maybe, just maybe continuing with what he needed would deter any further sexual actions from the brothers.

"Jesus Christ Cas! call first next time." Sam growled as he pulled his hand away from his brother. He frowned when Cas stared at him in confusion, his blue eyes wide. He glowered before shifting so he was sitting a few inches away from Dean his arms crossed over his chest. He was not a happy camper.

"What do you want Cas?" Dean looked up at the Angel with a mix of annoyance and tolerance. He knew it was to good too last, their vacation. Evil could only stop for so long. He sighed as the Angel frowned. "Cas, what do you need?"

"Why is Sam angry?" Cas's brow furrowed as he regarded the younger Winchester. He didn't realize that being interrupted could really piss off someone that just wants to get off. He took a step toward Sam, only to have one of Sam's famous 'Bitch-Faces' turned on him.

"We were kind of busy and you interrupted... again." Sam muttered before looking away once again. He shifted away from Dean when he tried to place a hand on his leg. "Now what is so important you needed to interrupt us, Cas?" He glanced at Cas before looking away again.

"There's a demon stealing the souls of young women, I think he's trying to summon something." Castiel looked at Dean before looking at Sam. "And I need your help finding and stopping him." He waited for someone to talk, hoping they would agree to help him.

"So it's like usual then, you interrupt us and we go on your little mission, hoping that maybe after it's done we'll have a moment to ourselves but then it just happens all over again." Sam raised his brow as he spoke, he seriously had enough of this, he couldn't so much as think about making love to Dean, let alone touching him without being interrupted. He looked up at Cas waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Sam, I wouldn't bother you if people's lives were not in immediate danger." Cas mumbled. He really didn't mean to interrupt Sam and Dean, he just needed help. "I don't mean to bother you." He looked at Sam returning his gaze steadily.

"You never mean it thats the whole point Cas, whats the point of apologizing if it's going to happen _everytime_?" Sam was starting to get mad. He took a deep breath before looking at Cas his heated glare cooling a little. "you know what there's no point in getting mad about it, it's just going to happen again." He sighed before standing up and going into the bathroom.

"Hey, uh Cas, can this wait for about an hour, maybe two?" Dean asked smiling apologetically. He sighed when the angel did his vanishing act. He pushed off the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. "Sammy?" He whispered as he listened.

"What Dean?" Sam's voice was muffled through the door but dean could still make out the annoyed tone. The door creaked open the slightest bit as he turned the handle. He looked at his brother, the anger still apparent on his face.

"If you promise to be nice to Cas, I'll give you a blow job." Dean smiled at his brother. He understood Sam's anger, hell he wasn't too happy either but still saving lives won over amazing, hot, passionate, forbidden sex with his brother. He inwardly frowned at that realization, people more important than sex.

"It's tempting but no." Sam smirked slightly, amazed that he could deny the chance to use Dean's hot mouth to get off but he was honestly too mad to even maintain a hard-on long enough to think of being on the receiving end of a blow job. "Lets go help him, but later I don't care if the goddamn world is ending I'm getting fucked." He said as he pushed past Dean.

Dean turned and looked at his brother. "You know, I wouldn't know we were related if you didn't talk like that." He chuckled as he followed Sam out of the motel room. He gasped when Sam turned and pinned him against the door his lips automatically kissing a searing trail up Dean's neck before biting down. hard.

"Don't you forget that you belong to me, in more ways than one big _brother._" Sam growled out as he turned away. The smug smile on his face the only greeting to Cas who sat in the back seat of the Impala.

**So? did you understand that last piece of dialogue from Sam? me thinks he has an incest k!nk, but don't we all XD I personally love how bitchy Sam got that Cas interrupted their sexy goodtimes. Damn cute naive angel, you should know not to interrupt almost sex, it's bad for your angelic health, Sam might just kill ya next time. So I survived my first day of my last year of Highschool, aside from the annoying timetable mess up I still loved it. I got an awesome class second block I get to play House(M.D.) I get to diagnose a mysterious bone disease! Hahahaha! I'm excited. **

** Peace, Love and Double Rainbows.**

** !Supernatural!Satisfaction!**

**Have a good wincest fuelled Day :)**

**P.s. I had finished this 2 days ago but I haven't been on the internet since I posted the new chapter of Anywhere**


	3. 72 Virgins

**Weeeoooo; ooo I keep forgetting to check out the Blood Ties fanfiction... Mental note: Check out Blood Ties fanfiction. Okay I'll remember now, ooo creepy cat eyes oh noes! Yaaay, last school day of school for the week tomorrow YAY! I get to watch Blood Ties and Season 3 of Eureka! and of course write up a storm, maybe. Okay on with the story!**

72 Virgins

Dean sighed as they entered the local high-school, he hated high-schools. "Why are we here Cas?" Dean looked over at Castiel in annoyance, the angel had been vague with the details. He took Sam's hand in his as a young woman eyed him up. He knew what people thought when they first saw them together, it was always _hello, look at those fine pieces of meat _to _Oh they make such a cute couple_. He paused before letting his thoughts wander to what people would think if they knew they were brothers. he imagined it would go a little like_ 'Those disgusting freaks'. _He hoped it would never end up that way.

"He's been killing Virgins, and I thought that this was the obvious place to start..." Cas looked at Dean. "Was I not correct?" He frowned as he looked at Sam in confusion.

Dean looked over at Cas in wry amusement. "Don't tell me it's going to be a 72 virgins thing." He looked up as a man in his late thirties approached them.

"Can I help you gentleman?" The mans voice was oddly hypnotic, his grey-blue eyes were so full of soul and emotion. He looked at Sam and Dean, before smiling a perfect pearly smile.

"We're looking for jobs?" Sam returned the mans smile with a shy one of his own. There was something familiar about the man, like they've met him in the past or he's a friend of a friend they've seen once or twice. He let go of Dean's hand before offering it to the man.

"You two must be the men Bobby recommended to me." The man took Sam's hand in his giving it a brief shake before letting go and holding his hand out to Dean. "I'm Kyle Ferguson, the principal of this school." He smiled as Dean took his hand and shook it. "Bobby said you two would do whatever was needed and It just so happens I need two substitute teachers." He motioned for Sam and Dean to follow him into the office.

"Which subjects?" Sam looked over at Dean in surprise. He pushed Dean's hand away when he tried to take Sam's. He smiled at his brother slightly hoping that he would understand why he wouldn't hold his hand. The chance that Kyle knew who they were, was to great of a risk for them to take just to hold hands. He smiled at the receptionist as they passed her desk and entered Kyle's office, he sat down as Dean shut the door. He looked over as Dean sat down in the empty chair beside him. "How do you know Bobby?" He watched Kyle sit behind his desk noticing the smirk on his face as he pushed Dean's hand off his leg.

"Same way everyone else does, I was a hunter." He smiled slightly at the look of shock on their faces. He watched as Sam pushed Dean's hand off his leg once again. "Sam why do you deny Dean the privilege to touch you? I already know that you're brothers as well as lovers, everyone knows." He paused long enough for Sam to look at Dean and take his hand. "Now that we have that business out of the way, I have a few rules." He looked from Sam to Dean and back again.

"Wait one second." Sam frowned lightly. "Do you know whats happening to your students?" He looked at Kyle wondering why the man doesn't just hunt and kill the demon himself. He stared at Kyle in confusion when Kyle started to laugh.

"Of course I know!" Kyle wiped at his eyes when he stopped laughing. "He's too strong for me and I haven't hunted in 10 years, so I'm a little rusty." He smiled broadly at them before becoming serious. "I have rules that pertain to your relationship. one you do not I repeat **not** let on that you are related, better yet one of you has to change your last name." He looked at Dean before going on. "Two under no circumstances do you show any public affection to each-other keep it to the classroom if you absolutely have to, actually I think I'll just shut the camera's off in your rooms" He quickly makes a note to remind himself. "Three if someone asks if you are in a relationship you tell them that is inappropriate and send them to me." He paused a moment to make sure they remember them. "And four, if for **any reason** one of you or both of you break **any **of these rules I will fire you. Are we clear?" He looked at them almost expecting one of them to refuse.

"Yes sir." Dean smiled slightly. "So about the Camera thing, what if I want a tape?" He teased as he glanced over at Sam who's face burned a fiery crimson. He watched as Sam nodded in agreement to Kyle's rules. "Wait what do we call you?" Dean looked over at Kyle.

"Mr. Ferguson when talking about me to students, Kyle when talking to me or other teachers." He responded before glancing at the time. "Okay I need you to fill out these forms, fake information works of course and also I have two classes, English and Automotive."

"I'll take English and Dean can take Automotive." Sam says as he takes a few sheets of paper from Kyle, and begins filling them out. He glanced at Dean's sheet once or twice smiling at the false last name Dean had chosen. "Of course you would choose something so vulgar but discreet _Dean Fitzsam, _yes you do fit me quite well." He whispered as he finished with his forms. He handed his forms to Kyle, who looked them over as Dean finished with his own.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Fitzsam and Mr. Winchester." Kyle smirked as he shook Dean's hand. "I'll show you your class rooms and if you need anything just call the office.. He stood up and followed them out of the office. "So gentlemen where did your angel friend go?" He asked as they walked down the main hallway.

"Cas?" Dean looked over at Kyle. "How did you know he was an angel?" He looked at the man curiously and a little warily he was not used to people knowing what Cas was. "Oh wait hunter, right, never mind, he probably went to go find some info." He looked over at Sam and moved closer to him. "So quickie in your room at lunch?" He whispered with a carnal look in his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam smirked as Dean looked up at him in disbelief he liked surprising Dean, it just made sex that much better. "Can you be quiet and keep from moaning my name when you're pounding into me _big brother_?" He managed to whisper into Dean's ear. He knew by the way Dean shuddered he was imagining it. He chuckled as they stopped before a class room.

"This is the English classroom," Kyle said as he opened the door. He motioned for them to enter the room. "Uh, general overview of the course is on the desk, there are basic supplies in the top right drawer of the desk, and your password for the school system is SW09112010." He paused briefly, thinking of anything he may have missed. "Oh, and the Camera will be shut off by lunch." He looked over at Dean. "Are you ready to go?"

Dean nodded before giving Sam a chaste kiss. "I'll text you the room number." He murmured before following Kyle.

**XoXoX**

Kyle opened the door to the Automotive classroom. "Like in the English classroom, Overview on the desk, supplies in the drawer." He indicated the desk behind the body of a disassembled car. "Your password is DFS0291917." He walked over to a big red toolbox and begins to open the drawers. "This is your toolbox as well as the students, there should be plenty of everything but if you need a tool that someone is already using you have a secret toolbox under your desk." He runs his finger through the dust on the toolbox. "Um, Camera off by noon and have a good day." Kyle waved as he left the classroom.

**Hahahaha! Bwahaha Quickie in the classroom XD Oh sooo greaat, I'm going to have fun with them in a school. Dirty text messages, Teachers-well at least Dean- worse then the students XD oooh the possibilities are ENDLESS! Anyways, hahaha, I'll have a new chapter up lightening quick XD**

** !SuPeRnAtUrAl! SaTiSfAcTiOn!**


	4. Tell me something Dirty

**Weeeeeooo; I have 2 hours until I have to go for supper so if I can finish this chapter before then you all will have two new chapters to read. :D teehee soo many plans for this chapter!**

Tell me something Dirty

Sam frowned as his phone vibrated on his lap. Class had started 10 minutes ago and already Dean was texting him. He looked up at his class confirming that everyone was still engrossed in their reading before checking his text message. _I'm bored, tell me something dirty ;) - D. _

Sam rolled his eyes and quickly replied. _You have oil stains on your coveralls ;p _He smirked as he hit send he knew Dean would get a kick out of that one. He went back to reading the essays he was handed at the beginning of class. He chuckled as his phone vibrated again. He finished marking the paper he was reading before setting his pen down.

_Well aren't you a teasing bitch ;) - D. _Sam held back his laugh with a shake of his head. He knew this would turn dirty really fast. He paused for a moment before replying.

_Only for you big brother ;)_. He smirked he knew how hard it made Dean when he called him big brother. He smiled when his phone went off seconds later. He regarded the stack of Essay's on his desk deciding that Dean could wait a few minutes while he marked a paper or two. His phone vibrated demandingly in his lap. Sam would be lying if he didn't admit to enjoying the vibrations.

He sighed as his phone went off again, he looked down at the last half of the second paper and decided Dean had waited enough. He opened the text message and bit his bottom lip. _For YOUR eyes ONLY ;) - D. _Attached to the text message was a picture of Dean's penis. How he managed to take the picture Sam did not know. He growled quietly. "What is he trying to do, _kill _me?"

He sent a speedy reply. _Jesus Christ Dean! what are you trying to do kill me? _He looked at the picture again and decided to set it as his phone background. He groaned quietly he had become painfully hard, stupid dean and his stupid picture.

Sam whimpered as his phone vibrated in his hand, he was not looking forward to the reply. He finally decided to suck it up and look at the text message. _You can't deny that you loved it Sammy, I mean after all it's your fault it's hard. -D. _He scowled at the text message, he couldn't deny it but still sending a picture of your cock when you should be teaching a class. He sent a quick reply.

_I know but Dean, what if someone saw you take the pic. _He glanced at the clock five minutes until the end of first period, lucky him gets to sit through another class with a boner.

He looked down at his phone as it went off. He opened the text message. _No one saw, the beauty of having a solid wood desk and it being a loud class ;) - D. _Sam groaned when the bell went, he knew he wouldn't make it through another class. He smiled as the first students stalked into class. "Uh I'm Mr. Winchester and today you will spend the entire class reading your novel study now does anyone have any work to hand into me?" His phone vibrated in his lap demanding his attention. He looked down at it when a unanimous murmur of 'No' went through the students.

He opened the duplicate message and sent a reply. _Well aren't you lucky, I couldn't do such a thing. _He looked up after hitting send. "I'm going to step out of the room for a brief moment and I expect you all to behave." He said as he stood up and made his way out of the room. He shuffled down the hallway and to the teachers lavatory.

He leaned against the door and moaned lightly happy it was just one toilet so he didn't have to worry about locking anyone out. He fumbled with the lock managing to twist it. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and read the message. _I could jerk off __and no one would see, I think I love this desk. - D. _He popped open the button of his pants before tugging down the zipper. He pulled his pants down with one hand managing to get it in his briefs before replying to Dean.

_I am ;) _ He smirked before letting out a shuddering moan as he wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock. He started to pump himself his back pressed against the door as his hips stuttered into the tight ring of his fingers. He groaned Dean's name when his phone vibrated once again.

Sam paused and looked at the text message. _Send me video! - D. _He smirked and looked at his phone before deciding that it's much better to tease Dean.

_No I could lose my job for that ;p. _He set his phone on the counter before wrapping his hand around himself again. He started to work himself, his thumb swiping over the head. He moaned lightly when his phone vibrated not once but three times in a row. He groaned as he pulled his briefs down before grabbing his phone. He didn't bother with the text messages he went to the video option. He bit his bottom lip before starting to record, it's not like anyone aside from Dean would see it anyway. He groaned Dean's name as he worked himself faster, knowing Dean would see it all drove him crazy. His hips snapped forward into the tight ring of his fingers as he neared his orgasm he could feel it, it was just in reach. He thought of Dean fingering him open before jerking him off. He gasped lightly as he reached the peak his hand faltering. "Dean" He moaned as he went over the edge, thick white ropes of cum landing on his hand and the floor. He panted gently as he stopped the recording and slid down the door to sit with his back against it.

Sam's phone vibrated as Dean sent him a duplicate, he opened the text message without really focusing. _:O you get a picture and I get nothing :( - D _He chuckled and sent his reply with the video attached.

_There, If I find out you showed someone you will never get to touch me again :) _He smiled he could see the look on Dean's face when he opened the text message and saw the video. He sighed and reached over for the toilet paper so he could clean up.

Sam stood up and zipped his pants, time to go back to work. His phone vibrated the moment he touched, he smirked at the text message. _Oh you dirty boy, I knew you were perfect for me ;) now excuse me while I watch the video over and over again. - D. _Sam shook his head as he unlocked the door and walked into the hallway. He glanced at the digital clock on the wall **11:30 A.M. **Five minutes to the end of class.

_Glad you liked it. _Sam replied quickly before putting his phone in his pocket. He stepped into the class room and smiled slightly as a few students looked up. "Uh you can all leave early." He smiled as the students practically ran him over to get out of the room. He sighed and shut the door behind them before looking at his phone.

_ When does your lunch break start? _He looked up just to make certain all off the students where gone. _Now._ he replied before picking up the school phone and calling Kyle. "Hello, Kyle Ferguson speaking."

"Hey, Kyle it's Sam I called to see if you shut the Camera's in the rooms off yet." Sam nervously fidgeted with a piece of paper. He looked up when Dean walked into class room. He smiled widely.

"Yea I shut them off hours ago, just keep it down and clean up." Kyle chuckled before hanging up. Sam beckoned Dean forward a teasing smile on his face, he could tell that Dean was holding himself back by the way he shuffled closer. He pulled Dean against capturing his lips in a fiery kiss.

**BWAHAHAHA! Dean's a bad boy tsk tsk. XD Not that I didn't love bad boys :D Dean penis picture FTW! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, classroom sex, Me thinks Deans hot for Teacher XD I love how Kyle is like Yea okay have fun :) MAYBE HE'S WATCHING :O Not. Although that would make for interesting conversation... So I'm willing to write Dean's side of the text messaging let me know if you want to read it XD have a good day**

** !SUPERNATURAAAAL!SATIIIIISFAAAAACTION! **


	5. Tell me something Dirty 20

**The things I do for you people, I swear. I decided to write Dean's side, because well he's a dirty boy and I want to write it as well as you wanted to read it so I decided "what the hell, I'll write it" XD but I don't know how long it will take me to write this because I have two major projects due on Monday already and it's only the first full week of school.**

Tell me something Dirty 2.0

Dean sat down at his desk and swung his legs up so they rested on the solid oak top. He looked at the time and then at his phone. "Ah, what they hell not like I have to pay attention anyway." He muttered as he created a new text message. _I'm bored, tell me something dirty ;) - D. _He glanced around making sure no one saw him before hitting send. He smirked as a young man hit his head on the open hood of his car. He jumped as his phone vibrated on his lap. He quickly read the text message chuckling as he shook his head. _You have oil stains on your coveralls ;p_ "Teasing Bitch." He smirked as he sent a reply.

_Well aren't you a teasing bitch ;) - D. _He quickly put his phone away as one of the students walked up. "Um, Mr. Fitzsam, can I go to the bathroom?" Dean looked up at the young boy it was odd, he kind of looked like Sammy did when he was 17 but taller. He glanced at the clock and then back at the student.

"Sure, be back in five minutes." He smiled at the boy and handed him the hall pass. He knew the boys name, it was billy or bobby or hell maybe it was Sam. He watched the boy walk away still shocked that he looked like Sam. He pulled his phone out as it vibrated. _Only for you Big Brother ;) _Dean could feel his face going red as so many dirty images flooded his mind. He looked around satisfied that everyone was busy before let his legs slide of the table and fall back to the floor. He glanced around as he pulled himself forward so his legs and crotch were shielded by the desk. He quickly unsnapped the last few snaps of his coveralls and pulled his throbbing cock out through the hole in his briefs. He selected the camera option on his phone and snapped a quick picture before tucking himself back in and snapping his coveralls closed again. He sent his reply with the picture attached _For YOUR eyes ONLY ;) - D. _He slowly pushed away from the desk to put his feet back on it's shiny wooden surface. He could get used to this desk, after all he could totally jack off and no one would catch him. He smirked as his phone vibrated.

_ Jesus Christ Dean! what are you trying to do kill me? _He chuckled as he read the text message, he knew Sam loved it he was just being a big cautious baby. He replied quickly, as he glanced at the clock, it was almost the end of class_. You can't deny that you loved it Sammy, I mean after all it's your fault it's hard. -D. _He could just see Sam's face, the scowl with the lust filled eyes. He could learn to love teaching if it meant he could sext Sammy during class. He smiled as he let his eyes fall closed, he figured it would take Sam a few minutes to reply.

He smiled as his phone vibrated on his lap a few minutes later. "Predictable Sammy."_ know but Dean, what if someone saw you take the pic. _He chuckled and glanced around knowing full well no one saw, but still if it bothered Sammy that much he felt the slightest bit of remorse and shame, not enough to care or anything, hell he would have done it again. _No one saw, the beauty of having a solid wood desk and it being a loud class ;) - D._ He hit send and looked at the clock. The bell rang and he knew he would have a few minutes as his class filed out and new students poured in. "Good morning class, I'm Mr. Fitzsam now shut up and get to work." He drawled from his desk as he looked at his phone.

He smirked as his phone went off in his hand. _Well aren't you lucky, I couldn't do such a thing. _"Ha!" He chuckled lightly he loved this desk. He gave it an appreciative pat before replying. _I could jerk off and no one would see, I think I love this desk. - D. _He frowned as his stomach growled. "Anyone have food?" He asked his class, shocked when about four girls and three boys offered him some. He took a candy boy from one of the boys with a wink. The boy smiled shyly at him, he wasn't bad actually, about 6 foot 5 with large brown eyes, only down side was the guy liner that ringed the beautiful brown.

He looked at his phone when it vibrated feeling his eyes go wide as he re-read the text message. _I am ;) _ "Oh he has got to be messing with me" He murmured as he replied. Send_ me video! - D. _He hadn't prayed to God but at that point he wanted to see Sam so bad, more accurately his penis that actually prayed to the God that was never their.

He frowned at Sam's reply. _No I could lose my job for that ;p._"No fair! I send him that and I get nothing!" He text a slightly rushed reply as he the young boy from earlier walked up to his desk. _:O you get a picture and I get nothing :( - D _"Um Mr.F, I'm Kayden I was uh wondering if you could help me I can't seem to get the dipstick out of the oil thingy.." He nervously shifted from foot to foot, he was obviously new to the whole car thing.

"Uh sure, I'll be right there." He watched the boy walk off before looking at his phone, he nearly choked on air alone as he watched the video... twice. _There, If I find out you showed someone you never get to touch me again :) _"Goddamn it Sammy" He grumbled as he sent a speedy reply. _Oh you dirty boy, I knew you were perfect for me ;) now excuse me while I watch the video over and over again. - D. _He adjusted himself before standing up and walking over to Kayden's car. "Okay, so whats the problem kid?" He asked as leaned over the front of the car looking at the stuck dipstick.

"The uh, Dipstick is stuck." Kayden illustrates his point by tugging on the dipstick. Dean looks at the dipstick before giving it a twist and pulling it free. He checks the oil before putting it back. _Glad you liked it. _He reads Sam's text message before putting his phone in his pocket.

"All it needed was a twist and then a tug." Dean smiled slightly as he walked back to his desk. He glanced at the clock, **11:30 am**. He quickly replied to Sam's text message. _When does your lunch break start? _He sighed lightly as he looked around the class room everyone was done. "You can all leave, but don't tell Mr. Ferguson I let you go early." He mumbled as he read Sam's text message. _Now. _With a final check to make sure everyone was gone he jumped up and ran from the classroom and down the hall too Sam's class. He quietly opened the door and stepped into the classroom. He smiled as Sam beckoned him forward. He barely contained the need to jump his brother as he shuffled toward him. He melted against Sam when he was pulled against him. His lips captured by Sam as he kissed him.

**There Dean's side of the conversation, I hope I made you all happy now to go upload this baby and the next chapter. I love you all :)**

**Your author**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction! **


	6. Teachers Desk

**Weeeeeeooooow, Another chapter! Thanks to who's reviews make we want to type up a storm because they are sooo epic! :) This is far from over so keep reading and I'll keep writing :) **

Teachers Desk

"Camera's off." Sam murmured as he broke the kiss. He smiled at the look of excitement on Dean's face. "So did you like the video, I know I liked your picture." He asked as he kissed Dean's neck his fingers skimming along his belt. He rolled his hips forward causing their hard lengths to brush together through the layers of clothing.

"Loved it." Dean whispered as he slid his hands under Sam's shirt. His fingers played over the expanse of muscled abdomen. He moaned when Sam bit his neck, his nails dragging along Sam's abs as he slid his hands down. He smiled at Sam before pushing him back against the desk forcing him to lay on it. He carefully unbuttoned Sam's plaid shirt watching the younger man fidget and whimper when he smacked his hand away.

"Dean," Sam whined as he got impatient with Dean's careful removal of his shirt. He tugged open the snaps on Dean's coveralls happy to see his brother had removed his clothing before coming to see him. He gently ran a his finger down Dean's muscled torso paying careful attention to every scar that marred the body he desired so. "I love you" He said as he gazed into his brothers green eyes. Sam knew what it felt like to lose Dean and he knew Dean knew what it felt like to be without him. He smiled adoringly at the surprised look on Dean's face.

"I love you too, Sammy." Dean smiled as he motioned for Sam to sit up so he could fully remove his shirt. He slid the plaid fabric down Sam's shoulder, this had all become a familiar song and dance to the brothers but no matter if it was in the heat of passion after a hunt or the warm basking after glow of a good nights sleep it never changed how special these moments were. He kissed along Sam's shoulder lovingly, he knew they had 45 minutes and they had already wasted ten but he didn't want to rush anything. His fingers slid under Sam's white wife beater pulling it up ever so slightly. He could tell that Sam was thinking the same as he tenderly kissed Dean there was no urgent passion there was just a serene lust, and it still melted Dean's usually cold heart.

Sam smiled inwardly as he deepened the kiss ever so slightly, he wanted this every day, this perfect and peacefully slow exploration. Sure he was no stranger to rough passionate sex but he preferred this languid pace, he enjoyed knowing that Dean would make the world wait if it meant he could make Sam feel special. He focused on the tingly feather light touches of Dean's fingers over his skin, the soft feeling of Dean's tongue prying his lips open. He would pick this over everything else in the world, the feeling of Dean completing his tattered soul with his own made him feel like maybe just maybe everything would be okay, like he never lost the people he loved. He shivered as Dean pushed him back against the desk Dean's hands slowly pulled Sam's white wife beater up.

The P.A. system announced a reminder that all students are to report to the assembly hall after lunch for a special guest speaker. Dean paused briefly in the process of removing Sam's wife beater to listen. He smirked slightly and continued slowly sliding Sam's shirt up. He tugged on the shirt to make Sam sit up. He smiled when Sam did what he wanted, he knew by the look in Sam's eyes he would probably jump through a flaming hoop if it meant he would get to feel Dean's lips on his skin. He carefully tugged the wife beater off, throwing it somewhere in the classroom. He slowly kissed along Sam's collar bone, the languid pace setting Sam's veins on fire.

Sam shuddered under his brothers languid kisses and soft touches, a light moan escaped him. "Dean." Sam murmured as he lifted Dean's face and captured his lips in a light kiss. This was good wholesome love, he deepened it when Dean's hand cupped his neck pulling him closer. He slid his hand up Dean's side, memorizing every scar and every dip again. He had committed Dean's body to memory, but he always discovered something new, a scar that he hadn't noticed, a small dimple or a beauty mark. He parted his lips as Dean's tongue gently prodded the seam, begging entrance. His tongue tangled with Dean's in a relaxed play for dominance. He slid Dean's coveralls off his shoulders, whimpering when Dean removed his hands so he could fully remove them. He let the denim fabric slip from his hands causing the coveralls to pool around Dean's ankles. He placed his hands on Dean's hips and pulled him closer so he was standing between his legs. He broke the kiss for air, his eyes locked on Dean's.

Dean slowly unbuttoned Sam's jeans as he kissed along Sam's shoulder. He lightly nipped at the sensitive juncture where Sam's shoulder connected with his neck. He slid Sam's zipper down, before working his belt open. His lips created a burning trail up his neck, licking at the soft spot just below his right ear. He listened to Sam's hum of approval as he gently nipped at his ear lobe. He worked Sam's jeans down his legs dropping them on the floor. He gently rubbed Sam's thighs as he kissed along his jaw. He kissed Sam tenderly before pulling away.

Sam looked at Dean as he gently slid his briefs down. He tenderly kissed Dean again, his hands resting on Dean's naked thighs. He laid back when Dean gently pushed his shoulders. He watched his older brother as Dean tugged his briefs off slowly, gaze raking over every inch of flesh revealed. He shuddered as Dean gently pressed a kiss just above his navel.

"Put your legs up hunny," Dean murmured as he kissed up Sam's torso. He usually didn't call Sam pet names like Hunny or baby, but sometimes he couldn't help it. He gently placed two fingers against Sam's lips, humming when Sam sucked them into his mouth and coated them in his saliva. He pulled his fingers out of Sam's mouth and gently trailed them down Sam's body before pressing the tip of his middle finger against Sam's entrance. He kissed just above Sam's heart as he worked his finger in deeper. He slowly manipulated Sam's prostate watching as his brother's back arched, a quiet moan falling from his lips.

"Fu-f_uck" _Sam hissed as he pressed back against Dean's finger, the slow manipulation amping up the level of pleasure ten fold. He gasped as Dean worked his index finger in along side his middle. He moaned lightly as Dean scissored his fingers. His fingers curled around the edge of the desk as he pressed against Dean's fingers driving them deeper.

"Ready Sammy?" Dean quietly asked as he kissed just below Sam's ear. He removed his fingers when Sam nodded lightly. He gently pushed into Sam, shuddering when he was fully sheathed. He pulled out before gently pushing back into Sam adopting a medium pace. He groaned lightly his hands on either side of Sam's head as he gently kissed him.

Sam moaned into the kiss his hands on Dean's back as he wrapped his arms around him. He wriggled his hips wanting it a little faster. He wrapped his long legs around Dean's waist breaking the kiss. "Faster Dean" He moaned out his short blunt nails digging into Dean's back as Dean increased his pace. He waited for this for what felt like forever, in all truth they had made love all of six times since they began their relationship one month previous. He met Dean's thrusts with as much force as the other put into them. He moaned as Dean reached between them and began to work him.

Dean managed to fight the urge to thrust faster and harder, the higher he got. "Sammy" He moaned as he kissed Sam's neck, groaning as Sam's muscles fluttered around him. He worked Sam faster. He aimed for Sam's prostate smirking when Sam moaned his name louder than he should have. "Shhh, we could get caught by the boss." He murmured before gently biting Sam's ear lobe.

Sam's mind was pretty much fried as he raked his nails down Dean's back, his back bowing as his orgasm shot through him. "Dean" He moaned as he came down, the intensity of his orgasm lingering behind. He whimpered lightly as Dean's thrusts slowed to their original pace. He watched as Dean's face flushed, his normally green eyes now black with the smallest sliver of emerald surrounding them. His lips kissed a trail along Dean's shoulder, he knew Dean was close, could tell by the way his brothers moans became higher pitched. He observed the vast expanse of muscles on Dean's body tensing.

"Sammy" Dean ground out as he came deep inside his brother. He collapsed on top of Sam. His hand automatically seeking Sam's. "This is kind of gross..." He murmured as he realized that Sam's release was all over their stomachs and chests now. He looked over and noticed the box of tissue on the desk. He took a few pieces before standing up and wiping Sam clean and then himself. He smiled down at his spent lover, her took Sam's hand in his and brought it too his lips before pressing a soft kiss to the tips of his fingers. "Wanna skip Sammy?" He murmured as he leaned forward and nuzzled against Sam's neck, barely containing a yawn.

"Yea." Sam managed to say before yawning. He smiled lightly before pushing Dean away so he could sit up. He wiped at his eyes, school and two orgasms took a lot out of a person. He slowly redressed. "Where are your clothes Dea?" He asked as he wiped off the desk making sure it was clean.

"Left 'em in the Impala after I left you this morning." He smirked lightly. "I kinda figured we wouldn't make it the whole day so I planned for a speedy get away." He pulled his coveralls back on and secured the snaps. "Lets roll." He chuckled as he took Sam's hand and led him from the room.

**Weeeeooooow! Classroom smex XD I always wonder what teachers do when were not in the class. I seriously hope this doesn't happen, except for this one reeaaally hot guy TA and this one really hot teacher... I could handle that XD So another chapter down and they didn't really get anywhere with the case! Hahahaha SEX OUT RANKS ALL... Not that I would know or anything. O.o' So I will have the Dean text message part up soon... maybe as an extra after I upload this one... I can see it now "Tell me something Dirty 2.0" Hahahaha, I should be sleeping I have school in teh morning but I just finished watching 2 episodes of supernatural So I'm kinda pumped up after all my fan girl squeeling, and super smiling and all the plot bunnies trying to lay eggs, pesky things they don't know when to leave me alone! OOO, I recently discovered that dear Sam Winchester has green eyes and not beautiful hazel eyes, that actually made me a tiny bit sad, but green are still gorgeous. This chapter was suuuper hot but Cute, or maybe it's just me that thinks that... Anyway NIGHT TO ALL! **

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction! REMEMBER ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE! :)**

** P.S. SO AS YOU CAN GUESS I COULDN'T DISSAPPOINT MY LOVING READERS AND I HAD TO WRITE THE DEAN TEXT PART BEFORE THIS ONE :) YOU ARE ALL SOO VERY LUCKY YOUR OPINIONS MATTER TO ME!**


	7. You Belong to Me

**I think it's funny how when I listen sad music, I got a reaaaally strong urge to write more. Awee, I got a new dog two days ago, his old owner used to beat him so a friend of a friend stole him and then gave him to my dad's friend who asked if we wanted him. He's the best dog ever, he's super sweet, and he listens really well, he can be timid sometimes but we just need to show him lots of love even though we already are. :) but anyway here's a new chapter of R&R.**

You belong to me

Dean looked in the rear-view mirror as Cas arrived. "Hey." He said quietly as he looked over at a sleeping Sam. "Find anything new?" He frowned as the angel remained silent."Cas, hello, you gonna talk dude?" He looked back at Cas only to see the angel frowning at Sam. "What?"

"Nothing, I didn't find anything, but I did get a description from a girl that got away." Cas looked over at Dean and tried for a smile but only succeeded in looking a little pained. "Dean... why does Sam dislike me?" He frowned at Dean before looking at Sam.

"He seems to think you have a thing for me, and you always interrupt us when we're about to have sex." Dean looked over at Sam and noted the fact that his brother had woken up and was now faking sleeping.

"What do you mean, 'thing'?" Cas asked in confusion as he shifted in his seat. He had a vague idea what Dean meant, assuming thing meant crush. He looked over at Sam and frowned he was certain the man had just woken up.

"You know, like you like me. As in you want me." Dean explained as he slowed down stopping for a red light. He reached over and took Sam's hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. He frowned as the red light changed to green briefly enough for the two cars ahead of him to go before turning red again.

"But I do..." Cas looked at Dean. He frowned as Dean's expression turned to one of concern as he looked back at the angel. "I do like you Dean." He looked at Sam in confusion as he growled. "Sam?" Cas looked at Sam as he turned.

"Get the fuck out," Sam snarled as he looked back at Cas. "_now!_" He looked over at Dean who sat in shock, his glare cold and hateful. "I'm serious Cas go!" He growled at the angel. He watched as Cas disappeared before turning to Dean. "Hotel now" Was all he said before glaring out the window.

**XoXoX**

"Whats wrong Sammy?" Dean asked as he entered the hotel room followed by Sam. He turned to look at his lover only to be stopped as Sam pulled him against him. "Sammy...?" Dean muttered as he tried to turn in Sam's arms.

"If you ever even think about Cas, Dean, I will rip every feather out of his goddamn wings." Sam growled before biting Dean's neck roughly. He lapped at the tiny beads of blood that pooled on the bite mark. He cupped Dean's cock through his jeans and squeezed. "You belong to me, and if you ever forget it, you will _never _touch me again" He murmured as he kissed Dean's neck.

"Sammy, this is hot..." Dean groaned out as he tried for more friction. He whimpered when Sam pulled his hand away. Dean shivered as Sam kissed the back of his neck. "Please don't stop, Sammy." Dean whimpered.

"I'm not in the mood, Dean." Sam yawned as he walked past Dean and collapsed on the bed. He grabbed his pillow and tightly wrapped his arms around it, his head cradled against the soft plush of the throw pillow and his biceps. He frowned as Dean loomed over him. "Stalker..:" He murmured around a yawn.

"I'm horny!" Dean whined, as he nudged Sam. He frowned as Sam pushed him away. "Sammy! stop being meeeaaan!" He whined as he nudged Sam again. He nudged Sam more forcefully.

"Shut up and suck me off Bitch" Sam growled as he rolled over. He pulled Dean towards him, glaring at his brother. Dean could be really fucking annoying when he wasn't in the mood.

"No! Ask nicely, and maybe I will." Dean exclaimed as Sam pinned him to the bed. "Hey! let me go!" He squirmed as Sam held him in place. "I'm seriously Sam let me go!" He growled as he moved to knee Sam in the crotch.

"No you said you wanted it Dean." He bit Dean roughly pressing firmly against him. He growled in pain as Dean kneed him in the crotch causing him to roll off the bed in pain. "Fucking asshole!" He groaned as he clutched at himself.

"I don't want it like that asshole!" Dean frowned at Sam. "I feel fucking violated douche-bag." He sighed lightly and looks down at Sam. "Strip-poker? I win you have to have sex with me, you win I leave you alone until you want too." He looked down at Sam, who peeked at him.

"Fine, get the cards." Sam sighed as he sat up, deciding that he could easily beat Dean.. well at least he hoped, after all he beat Patrick when Dean lost twenty-five years, so strip-poker couldn't be that hard, could it?

**TBC**

**Bwahaha! I love ending on a cliff-hanger, sooo who do you think is gonna win, and should I add Cas some more to spice it up a little bit? XD let me know what cha think! I want chicken burgers... damn little brother and his food. DX So anyway I love you all!**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction.**


	8. Royal Flush

**New chapter of R&R, who will win? Sam or Dean XD and if Sam wins how long can he go without sex? ;) Read and find out!**

Royal flush

"Here are _my _rules Sammy, if you decide to continue playing even though you are naked you have to do anything I tell you to when you lose." Dean cut Sam off before he could object. "And, if you go against what I say, I will punish you after having my way, because I would win." Dean finished his rules cheerfully, loving the idea of getting to do things to Sam.

Sam watched as Dean shuffled the deck of cards, his eyes following the precise movement of Dean cutting the deck and then shuffling the cards together. He looked up at Dean his face flushed crimson as Dean winked at him. "Deal the cards, Dea." Sam looked at the bed. He picked his cards up as Dean set the deck down, having dealt his own cards. He revealed his cards, watching as Dean frowned before setting his own cards down, he smiled as he realized he won this hand. "four of a kind against nothing Dea, take something off."

"In such a rush to get me naked little brother tsk tsk." Dean teased as he sat up straighter. He teasingly slid his shirt up, revealing inch by glorious inch of skin. He shuddered when Sam ran a long finger down his abs. "Sammy.. don't touch." Dean slapped Sam's hand away. "Deal, Sam."

Sam dealt the cards his eyes raking over Dean's chest and stomach. "Keep staring at me like that Sammy and I might just have to jump you." Dean muttered as he looked at his cards. He glanced up at Sam and smirked, finding it entertaining that Sam was flustered and obviously wanted him. Dean played his cards almost letting out a manly(Not really) squeal in delight when he won. "Taaake it off Baby!" He called with a lecherous wink.

"Shut up Dean." Sam muttered as he tugged his sock off. He smirked as Dean frowned in obvious displeasure. He handed Dean the deck of Cards, silently watching his brother. Dean always got the cutest look on his face when he had to concentrate. He glanced at his cards, trying to maintain his poker face when he saw the Royal flush Dean had dealt him. Sam played his cards smiling broadly at his brother.

"You suck Sammy" Dean frowned as he placed his cards down, he unlaced a boot and pulled it off. He looked up at Sam as he dealt the cards. Dean looked at his cards and frowned at the craptacular spread. He looked up at Sam. "I fold." He muttered as he unlaced his other boot and pulled it off.

"In your dreams." Sam muttered as he took the cards and shuffled them before dealing them once again. He dealt the cards and looked at his own, he smirked, a flush. He played his cards the satisfactory smirk on his face made Dean want to pop him one.

"I hate you." Dean said as he stood up and unbuttoned his jeans, slowly slipping them down his hips. He smirked as Sam watched with hungry eyes. "And I'm the one everyone calls a slut." He shook his head as he sat back down, his legs stretched in front of him.

"There's a difference between being _your _slut and _a_ slut, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes before shuffling the cards and dealing them again. He glanced at his hand, _Goddamn its my lucky night_. He held back a smile at the flush he held. He looked up at Dean and licked his lips teasingly.

"Play your cards slut." Dean smirked as he looked down at his own useless hand. He cursed as Sam revealed his flush. He stood up and tugged his briefs down frowning at Sam. "You're cheating I don't know how but you are." He grumbled as he sat down, fully exposed to Sam and his leering. "Stop staring, rapey." He mumbled as he looked away.

"Oh ho ho, how very funny of you Dean, I hate you." Sam smiled as he shuffled the cards and dealt them again, not really caring that he already won. He looked at his amazing hand, finding it funny that he was going to win... again. He started to chuckle his smile became broader as he revealed his cards. He laughed at the shocked look of disbelief on Dean's face.

"Oh I hate you, bitch." He grumbled as he waited for Sam to give him an order. "What are you waiting for humiliate me, you know you want to, your pissed about Cas after all." He cursed himself as Sam's expression darkened.

"You are never allowed to talk to or about Cas again." Sam growled as he shifted on the bed. The look on Dean's face told him he was going to argue.

"Why? we're kind of working a case for him!" Dean's voice was an octave higher than usual as he spoke. "Are you seriously that jealous? maybe I should fuck Cas then you'll have a reason to be jealous since your probably not going to give it to me for a while!" Dean knew the moment he said the words he was in shit.

"Fuck you, Dean!" Sam yelled as he stood up he wrenched Dean off the bed and slammed him against the room wall. "Go to him if you want to fuck him so bad you fucking bastard!" His eyes blazed with pure rage as he held Dean in place.

"Sammy, I didn't mean it!" Dean whimpered as he gently caressed Sam's cheek trying to calm him, make amends. He looked away as Sam swatted his hand away, Sammy was pissed and it was because Dean couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut.

"No Dean, you said it, you want Cas so bad, I'll make it easy on you, _big brother_." Sam spat the last words out like they were made of sulphur. He leaned in close his lips inches from Dean's ear. "It's over." He whispered before releasing Dean and leaving the hotel, he slammed the door behind him.

"Sammy.." Dean whimpered as he slid down the wall his legs no longer able to support him. He knew Sam was serious and he knew he had to get him back. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over, his hands fisted in the disgusting shag carpet they had made fun of when they first checked in. "Cas!" He called brokenly into the room. "Cas! get your ass down here you bastard!" Anger bubbled up inside as he finally realized that if Cas had kept his mouth shut Sam wouldn't have had reason to have been jealous.

**:O oh no what will happen next D: poor Dean, he shouldn't have said that too Sammy. I know its been forever since I updated anything but AGH I've been sooo busy! I have season 1 finally YAY! :) Mmmmm Jeffrey Dean Morgan ;) I hate Meg, I want her too die in a hole. I hate missing school but I was sick today so I actually got to write YAY! I really should have worked on my homework today... ooops... oh well :)**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction.**


	9. Rocky Horror Picture Show

**So FINALLY I have added a side story kind of to give you an idea of who the next victim is and who the bad guy is(maybe ;) But Yea so read and enjoy and I LOVE the Rocky Horror Picture Show it is sooo amazing :) **

Rocky Horror Picture Show

Sam rubbed at his face as he walked into the school, he had spent the entire night finding reasons not to go back to the room, to see Dean. He yawned his hand covering his mouth as he walked down the hall way. He paused and rubbed at his eyes. "Staying up all night is not good..." He muttered to himself. He frowned as someone grabbed him and pulled him into his empty class room.

"Sammy.." Dean whimpered as he pinned Sam against the closed door. "I'm sorry please don't be mad at me, I can't sleep without you beside me..." He whimpered as he hid his face against Sam's chest. He inhaled deeply missing Sam's scent. '_God I am such a girl' _Dean reprimanded himself as he clung to Sam. He sniffled softly as he held onto Sam tightly. "I'll do whatever you want, I'll never talk to Cas again, please take me back." He looked up at Sam pleadingly.

"Dean..." Sam muttered as he looked down at Dean his eyes filling with pity and sadness. "You really did hurt me... I couldn't help it, I can't stand the thought of you even thinking of Cas like that..." He gently caressed Dean's cheek as he looked down at him. "I-I can't Dean... not now, I need time to think." He shook his head softly as Dean's eyes filled with tears, the vibrant emerald green became a shimmering aqua colour. "I love you Dean, I really do, but I can't be with you right now..." He pushed Dean away, and opened the door for him. "I'll see you later." He muttered as Dean left the room.

**XoXoX**

Ryder walked down the hall towards his last block Automotive class. He smiled softly at Leanne across the hall, his soft brown hair falling into his eyes as he reached his friend. "Hey Lea, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place after school today?" Ryder blushed lightly as he waited for Leanne to say something.

"Uh sure, Ry I just have to call my mom and tell her, so she doesn't freak out and ground me." She smiled at him. Ryder was gorgeous he was 6 foot 4 with soft chestnut brown hair, and large hazel eyes, he was built but not overly so, it was just right and Leanna knew his muscles were well defined. "Do you have like a plan or something?" She absently ran her hand through her ebony hair, her heavily lashed green eyes studied Ryder's face.

"I have Rocky Horror Picture show, and I was kinda hoping we could watch it." Ryder tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He knew he had all the girls in school wrapped around his finger, but Ryder had a plan for Leanne, he just had to make certain it was what she wanted first.

"Great! I haven't seen that movie in _Ages_!" Leanna impulsively kissed his cheek before dancing off to English just as the bell rang.

"Damn woman," Ryler murmured as he walked of his Hazel eyes bright, broad smile on his face.

**XoXoX**

"Uh, Ryder Zachary?" Dean said as he looked up from the attendance sheet. He watched as Ryder meekly held his hand up. _So Ryder's his name.._ Dean thought to himself before checking the Ryder off the list. "Today kids you're free to do as you please." He muttered before sitting at his desk and pulling his phone out. **Sammy stop being mad at me ****please -D. **He knew he was being a clingy boyfriend but he needed Sam, he didn't care if he was called a pansy, he wanted Sammy back.

Sam sighed sadly as he read the text message from Dean that he had received almost an hour before. He knew that he was being a little bit of a jealous bitch but Dean shouldn't have said that. **Dean, you're being clingy... give me time... -Sammy. **He stopped himself from adding the 'I love you' that he wanted so badly to include. "Dammit Dean..." He wiped at the tears that threatened to jump ship. He paused and sent a separate message. **I will always love you, just remember that Dea... **He looked up at the clock and sighed five minutes to three O'clock. "Your homework for the weekend is to finish the rough draft of your essays." He said from the front of the class, phone in his hand behind his back.

**You coming Home tonight? -D. **Sam pondered the text message for a few moment before deciding that he missed sleeping beside Dean. **Yea, meet you at the Impala... **He frowned as he moved to collect his things, he didn't want to go but he had to. The bell rang just as Sam stood up, messenger bag over his shoulder. "Have a good weekend kids." He smiled slightly as he walked out of the classroom.

**XoXoX**

Dean lounged against the Impala, nodding at Ryder as he walked by. "Have a good weekend Ryder." He smiled slightly at Sam as he walked up. He opened Sam's door, taking his bag so he could put it in the backseat. "How was school?" He asked Sam as he slid in to the Impala. He impulsively took Sam's hand in his. "Don't pull away please Sammy..." He looked pleadingly at his brother as he started the Impala. He slowly pulled out of the school parking lot, giving Sam's hand a gentle squeeze. Dean knew he was acting pathetic but he couldn't help it he needed to know Sammy still cared, even a little.

Sam sat silently, he wanted more than anything to kiss Dean but he couldn't he couldn't have that connection. He looked over at Dean forlornly. "Dean..." He quietly whimpered his eyes filling with tears. "I-I need you to prove that you love me... please..." He wiped at his tears with his free hand. He gave a watery chuckle as Dean pulled over.

Dean slid over to Sam's side his free hand tangling in Sam's hair as he kissed him fiercely. He couldn't help but smile when Sam pulled him closer deepening the kiss eagerly. He gently squeezed Sam's hand as he prodded his lip. begging entrance. He explored Sam's mouth happily as Sam ran his free hand up Dean's side under his shirt.

"Sammy... I'm sorry, I missed you so much.." He muttered as he kissed along Sam's neck. "Oh shit." He groaned as he caught sight of Ryder and Leanna staring at them. "We've been caught by one of my students, damned kids.." He moved away from Sam reluctantly.

"Hey the girl is one of my students, her name is Leanne Vance." He smiled at Leanne and Ryder as he rolled the window down. "Hey Leanne, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what you just saw." He fixed Leanne with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yea sure Mr. W, I won't tell a soul." She looked over at Ryder. "What about you, Ry?" She smiled up at her friend, shyly taking his hand in her own.

"Oh yea, no problem I won't tell anyone, I promise." He tugged Leanne closer, before putting his arm around her happily. "I hope you have a good weekend Mr. F." He smirked at Dean before looking down at Leanne. "Should we go?" He waved goodbye as Leanne nodded and started to drag him away.

"I think I like kids.." Dean said as he pulled away from the side of the road. He smirked as Sam chuckled, he missed the sound of Sam's voice.

**Weeee New chapter is Done! I couldn't bare to keep them apart so long :( they were too sad! So yea that was it Tell me what you think! :) **

** ~!Supernatural!Satisfaction!**


	10. I'm Sorry

**New chapter after how many weeks like 3 or 4 it's been a while D: I'm Sorry I hope everyone's still interested in this story T.T I top all douchebaggery I just didn't feel like turning my computer on and writing a chapter! BWAHA! My friend told me she's been reading this and I laughed, she's not the type to read wincest EVER! anything gay is alien and off limits to her mind, so that made me happy, she pointed out that Sam left without one of his socks after the strip-poker and I know that because if I was pissed at my other I wouldn't give a crap about my clothes, like pfft they just said they would go to someone else for sex!**

I'm Sorry

Dean kissed Sam's cheek before kissing along his neck his hand sliding up Sam's side. "I'm sorry Sammy." he mumbled for the hundredth time since they had reached the hotel room. He slid Sam's shirt up kissing every inch of skin he exposed. "I'm so sorry..." He kissed around Sam's navel slowly.

"Dean say you're sorry one more time and I'll leave again." Sam looked down at his brother seriously, trying his hardest to keep his breathing under control. He playfully pushed Dean's head lower. "Now show me how sorry you are." He ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean unbuttoned Sam's jeans swiftly pulling them and Sam's briefs down in one firm tug. He slowly licked up Sam's length relishing the tiny moans Sam let out as he suckled on the tip of Sam's leaking member. He took all of Sam into his mouth sucking firmly.

"Fu- _fuck Deean_" Sam moaned his breath hitching as Dean twirled his tongue around the tip. His back arched slightly as Dean gave a rough suck his head bobbing on Sam's cock. He clutched the sheets tightly thrusting softly into Dean's mouth, he could feel the slowly creeping tendrils of his orgasm snaking through his body as he got closer. "D, I'm gonna... _oh fuck_" He keened softly as he released his load into Dean's mouth his muscles tensing.

Dean swallowed all Sam had given him before he kissed up Sam's body. His hand slowly stroking Sam's semi-hard member. He listened to Sam's breathless moans loving that he could do that to his brother. He finally kissed Sam full on the lips shifting so he was over Sam, he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down along with his briefs tossing them onto the floor. He shifted slightly and lined Sam's fully hard cock up with his entrance, he slowly pushed down barely wincing as Sam penetrated him. He swallowed Sam's moan as he shoved his tongue into Sam's mouth his hands on Sam's muscular chest.

Sam moaned loudly as he broke the kiss, the constant rocking of Dean made it hard to concentrate on anything else. "Dean, fuck, Dean" He moaned as he met Dean's movements. He placed his hand on Dean's hip pulling him down harder and faster. He stroked Dean's member slowly as Dean rode him.

"Sammy" Dean panted as he moved faster slamming down on Sam's member, his short nails digging into Sam's chest. "Fuckin' amazing, no one could ever compare." He moaned loudly his hips bucking slightly as he got ever close to his release. He leaned forward changing the angle his forehead resting on Sam's shoulder. He keened as Sam hit his prostate every thrust.

Sam thrust into Dean roughly his nails digging into Dean's hips as he reached followed by Dean soon after. "I'm happy I came home Dean." He murmured tiredly nuzzling Dean softly.

"Me too Sammy. me too." Dean mumbled before falling asleep.

**XoXoX**

Leanne watched the movie half halfheartedly focused more on Ryder lounging on the bed beside her. She leaned against him her hand resting on his leg, slowly stroking his inner thigh. She glanced at Ryder frowning as he remained unresponsive. She slid her hand up a little further, smirking as the natural bulge in his jeans almost doubled in size. She kissed his cheek softly before kissing along his jaw.

"Lea? What are you doing?" Ryder looked down at her hand groaning as she ran her finger along the bulge. "Leanne. no" He almost whimpered as he moved away from his friend. He moaned as she stroked him through his jeans running her fingers along the outline of his member through his constricting jeans. "M-My Mom's home, Ah, Lea.." He groaned eagerly as she unbuttoned his jeans, and tugged them down. He stifled a loud moan as Leanne grabbed hold of him and slowly stroked him, kissing along his jaw.

"Come on Ry, it's just a hand-job It'll make you feel good.." Leanne whispered huskily, working him faster. She nipped at his earlobe, listening closely to make sure they didn't get caught. A devilish smile formed on her lips as her eyes flickered black, her grip tightening almost painfully.

"Lea, fuck." Ryder thrust against Leanne's hand his eyes falling closed, his breathing accelerating as lust coursed through his already adrenaline filled veins. His back arched slightly as he groaned, his orgasm so close yet so far.

"Ry, cum for me, do it" Leanne cooed in his ear stroking a little roughly. She pressed a sharp nail against his jugular, prepared to kill him before he got off. She nipped at his bottom lip playfully, wanting to make it good for him at least since she was going to kill him and all.

"Lea, mmm... I, ah, I-I love you" Ryder moaned as he reached, his release coating her fingers. He kissed her eagerly his fingers tangling in her hair, his back arching slightly as she continued to slowly stroke him.

Leanne cursed herself silently for feeling something for a human, she knew she should have killed him and got the last of the blood she needed for the ritual but she couldn't do it, not after he said he loved her. She returned the kiss sweetly before breaking it, she smiled shyly. "Was that good Ry?" She blushed lightly, happy that she could still act like a dumb love struck teenager around this stupid human.

"Yes! I mean... Yea.." Ryder looked away his face burning crimson, he couldn't believe he told her he loved her right when he came, now she probably thought he loved her because she gave him a hand-job and not because he actually loved her.

**WHAT A TWIST XD yes the Girl's killing other Girls! I will reveal how later... I felt like saving Ryder, by the way he doesn't look like Sam just certain similarities, height, skin tone, eye colour other than that he's super boyish unlike Sam who's super manly and kinda feminine looking... if that makes sense XD I kinda like Ryder he's a stupid Human boy :]**

**Sorry for the wait!**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction.**


	11. Lesbian?

**I finished a chapter A week ago and Haven't posted it yet, sooo sorry XD but when I post this one I'll post that one... I'm currently writing a new story for my Bestest Friend, so I'm doing that to, but I'm not used to Hetero D: So it's kinda hard to write cause I always want to put He not She... oh well I'll get used to it BTW SPOILER ALERT! who else thought the Meg/Cas kiss was totally intense like woooaaah kiss me like that! XD anyways on with the new chapter!**

Lesbian..?

Sam sighed as the alarm blared by his head. "Deean get up time for work.." He grumbled as he pushed Dean away. He hit the snooze button and sat up pushing his brother again. "Dean get up, man." he rolled his eyes as Dean continued to snore. "Deean, wake up I'm horny." Sam whined, pushing his Dean again.

"What Sammy?" Dean jolted awake, he frowned slightly looking at his phone. "Dude it's Saturday go back to bed.." He rolled over ready to fall asleep once again.

"Sam, Dean I found a lead." Cas announced as he appeared in the room. He smiled slightly at Sam, his blue eyes apologetic.

"Good morning to you too, Castiel." Sam smiled snuggling up to Dean his arm looped possessively around Dean's waist. He looked up at Dean smiling adoringly at his brother, his lover.

"What's the lead Cas?" Dean kissed Sam's forehead gently, aware that Sam was trying to show Cas that he would always be Sam's and no one can ever take him away.

"The demon we are searching for is a woman and one of the students." Cas pauses briefly arranging his thoughts. "She will most likely be popular with the male students, and most likely have one favourite... She could also be one of your students.. unfortunately I do not know what she looks like.."

"So whats the plan we mutter 'Christo' as the students walk in? or do we have a school-wide exorcism?" Sam looks at Cas before looking at Dean wondering how they were going to weed the demon out of the 1,600 students.

"I was thinking something a little less creepy Sammy, how about salting the doors or drawing devil's traps? after all it is close to Hallowe'en we could just say it's decoration?" Dean looks down at Sam, already deciding that his plan was the smartest.

"That would be the best course of action.." Cas looked at Sam wondering if Sam would say something about him siding with Dean.

"I agree, Can we go in today?" Sam looked up at Dean. He knew the plan decided on Dean's choice if he wanted to go in or not. He absently fingered the pendant he had given Dean years ago.

"Yea sure, so um Sammy since this demon kills woman, and is a woman would that make her a Lesbian?" He looked down at his brother curiously, his brain not quite functioning yet, had it been he wouldn't have asked such a stupid question.

"No that would make her a murderer Dean, if she had sex with the victims first then yes, an evil lesbian killing lesbian." Sam shook his head like it made absolutely no sense, which it didn't. He sat up and grabbed his shirt from the floor pulling it on. "Cas hate to bother you but can you pass me my briefs?" He pointed to a pair of light grey underwear by Cas's feet.

"Um sure." Cas picked up Sam's briefs and handed them to him, slightly disturbed that he had to touch them. He turned so Sam could get dressed in piece, vaguely wondering what Sam had that he didn't. He sneaked a peek and blushed crimson as he noted the size of Sam's member and his perfectly defined body, he understood why Dean would go for his own brother.

"No peeking Cas thats bad, My Sammy." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, smirking as Cas's face flushed an even darker shade of crimson then before. He chuckled and released Sam so he could get dressed, having discarded his clothes in a relatively neat pile beside the bed. He swiftly dressed before going into the bathroom.

Sam smiled slightly. "Thanks Cas, I didn't mean to freak out, it's just who could compete with an angel, you have all these cool powers and I have nothing." He held his hand out to Cas, "Friends?"

Cas awkwardly shook Sam's hand, "Friends." He smiled slightly.

**I know it's short but I was rushed, and it's better then nothing, I hope people are still reading and I'm deleting Anywhere because I am totally stuck and can't continue it, sorry for the super long wait, I'm graduating this year so it's kinda hectic! I will try to write more! but I have this scrapbook project due in 2 weeks, I will try! **

** Thanks for being patient and still reading!**

** ~Supernatural!Satisfaction :)**


	12. Everything Changes

**So final chapter, Sooo, I have a new idea already it won't go away and then I might take a bit of a break because My dad has to go for surgery so I have to go through all that and I don't know if I'll have enough time to right and watch my little brother[He's 15 and I STILL have to make sure he's ready for school.] but anyway On with the story!**

'

Everything Changes

**Saturday.**

Dean spray-painted the perfect circle with the usual sigil inside, his hands worked on auto pilot after years of spray painting the traps. He knew Sam could draw a devils trap even if he was busy, they tested it. He smirked slightly at the memory and how they nearly got their ass beat by a possessed 10 year old. He dusted his hands off after fixing a minor mess up, he had already put devils traps under all the students desks in case, if by some miracle the bitch managed to get through his trap.

Sam sighed as he finished his devils trap, debating throwing a rug over it just to be certain no one got suspicious, although he doubted anyone would know what it was. He looked around his class room. He smiled slightly, wishing he could stay a teacher, wishing he and Dean could settle down and actually lead normal lives, but he knew Dean would go stir crazy staying in one place.

"Sammy, baby, lets go!" Dean called down the hall, duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled as Sam emerged from his classroom, he never got tired of seeing that shy smile on Sam's face when he called him baby. He tapped his watch silently saying hurry up.

Sam jogs to Dean and smiles at him brightly before starting out of the school. "Hey Dean what would you think of settling down?"

"And what having 2.5 adopted children and a three legged dog named tippy?" Dean smirks slightly happy that Sam actually wanted to maybe have a life with him someday, even if that was improbable. "I love you, kid." He smiled up at his big younger brother, noting how much Sam looked like their father like he did every morning when they both looked in the mirror. Dean had been given their mothers delicate features and lighter hair, Sam had been graced with the Winchester gene, which is probably why most people thought they weren't brothers.

"Stop staring weirdo." Sam nervously rubbed at his face, thinking something was on it. He fidgeted slightly.

"Sorry it just amazes me how gorgeous you are." Dean tenderly ran his finger along Sam's jaw before leaning up and kissing him softly.

Cas awkwardly cleared his throat. "Um Sam, Dean..." He looked away, wondering if it would be appropriate to leave and never return.

Sam chuckled and broke the kiss. "You already got in my pants no need to flatter me, what is it Cas?" He looked over at the Angel.

"She's right there... the demon." He pointed behind Sam and Dean to Leanne.

Leanne smiled sweetly and wiggled her fingers in a wave. "Well looks like you caught me, are the big bad Winchesters going to kill me now?" she pouted like a child, her eyes filled with hatred for the two men. "I know for certain Ryder would avenge me, stupid human has fallen in love." She walked up to them and smirked as Sam pulled out Ruby's knife and Dean hefted his Shot gun and took Aim.

"That sounds about right, what do you think Dean?" Sam glanced at his brother briefly before advancing on Leanne. He smiled slightly as he cornered her.

"Back off Sam unless you want Dean to die of course." Leanne uses her powers to pin Sam against the wall. "Now you will drop the knife, and back away slowly." She watched as Sam did as told.

"Just don't hurt him, please." He looked at Dean worriedly, knowing full well Leanne would kill him, but still he had to try.

"Sammy what are you doing? you could have killed her! who cares about me!" Dean struggled against the wall futilely.

"I have to Dean, I'm not going to let her kill you." Sam smiled at Dean, hoping to distract Leanne.

"Oh stop with the chick flick already! Seriously!" Leanne rolled her eyes in annoyance, wishing they would stop with the lovey-dovey sharing of emotions. "I heard you guys were Gay but I didn't think _that _gay." She rolled her eyes and pins Sam against the opposite wall before advancing on Dean, deciding to kill him slowly, and then Sam.

Cas watched from behind Leanne silently grateful that the hex bag Dean and Sam had given him a week previous actually did it's job, he wanted to make sure she was fully focused before killing her.

Dean growled at Leanne, wishing he were free and he could pump her full of Rock salt before lighting her body on fire. He spit at her angrily. "Let me go you bitch!"

"Can't do that Dean, I have a grudge to settle you killed my friend, Ruby." Leanne patted Dean's cheek before dragging the blade of Ruby's knife down his chest. "This is going to be sweet, watching you bleed out slowly." She slid the sleeve of Dean's t-shirt up before piercing the skin of his bicep with the blade and dragging it down, watching the skin split apart as blood seeped out of the gash.

Dean growled in pain, his eyes tightly shut. "Fucking bitch!" He didn't see Cas approaching or the angel laying his hand on Leanne's forehead, but he did here the angel hiss into Leanne's ear. "This is what you get for touching the people I care about bitch."

Sam looked away as blinding white light radiated from Leanne before she dispersed. He groaned as fell to the floor, landing on his back. "Thanks Cas." He muttered as he shifted slightly, debating if it was safe to stand or if he should just lay there until his back didn't hurt.

"Cas that was totally awesome, dude!" Dean smiled before hugging Cas. "Thanks." He patted Cas on the back before going to Sam. "You okay Sammy?" He held his hand out and helped Sam up.

"Fine you okay?" Sam checked Dean over, frowning as he wiped away the blood revealing a pink scar. "Wha-?" He looked at Dean totally shocked.

"I healed him." Cas did an awkward semi-wave. "Have a good vacation." He smiled at Sam and Dean before poofing them back to there Hotel room.

**So that was the ending :) I like how Cas got super bad-ass right at the very end pretty much. So yea I hope you all enjoyed that and once again I AM SO SORRY for taking forever to upload but I have to worry about college and grad... agh I still have to Apply for college... *sigh* But yea thanks for reading :]**

** ~Supernatural!Satisfaction**


End file.
